


Care For Some Soup?

by GoalPostHead



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalPostHead/pseuds/GoalPostHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy can't tell Lorrimer how he feels, not even when faced with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For Some Soup?

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of 'Destroy all Monster Hunters"  
> Please tell me if you spot any mistakes

"Death by fire inhalation not the way I thought I'd go, I thought there would be more ladies!" This was a lie, he was still lying even when faced with death by a giant moth man. The truth was he knew he'd die by Lorrimer's side he knew he'd die young on the job, he knew a day would come where not even his fists could save them. If he could choose his death it would be with Lorrimer, and Lorrimer would know how he felt.  
"Snap out of it! We have to think scientifically" Lorrimer had his thinking face on Roy couldn't let them die now, he couldn't let them die with Lorrimer blaming himself "of course! The fire will have weakened the walls so if I give them a really big punch the force would be the equivalent of a losteen mega ton bomb!" Roy was still trying to impress Lorrimer even when in danger "or we could just use these keys I found in Sir Princely's trousers" Lorrimer said unlocking the door “Yes but I prefer my plan”  
“Quickly!” Lorrimer cried from the doorway  
“You Don't have to tell me”  
“Why are you still standing there then?!” Roy ran out Lorrimer close behind him. “My glory all ruined! Curse you! I curse you monster hunters! There is worse coming for you! Then you will fall under the heel of... Ooh pretty fire...” screaming Sir Princely was consumed by the flames.

They were safe, Mothman was dead, Lorrimer saving the day as usual. "Well I'm glad that's over! I'm going to have some branded instant soup, care to join me" Roy asked, he couldn't tell Lorrimer how he felt but that was as close as he could get. "No, Thank you, Roy. But I want to do some research about this Moth man" he replied  
"but he is dead now, what does it matter?" Roy tried to reason  
"there's something about what he said" Lorrimer said distractedly walking towards the car, Roy sighed watching the other man "some other time then" he muttered following him.


End file.
